Morphine
by intrajanelle
Summary: Wally West confesses. Artemis Crock denies. Robin trolls. Fluff, just pure unfiltered fluff. One-Shot.


_A/N: Dear Random Drabbles,_

_Please leave me alone. I need to work on Cosplay 2._

_Sincerely, Janelle_

_Disclaimer: Consider this disclaimed._

* * *

><p><em>Morphine<em>

_By JustJanelle_

"I love you."

"What?" Artemis said, turning to Wally with a perplexed look on her normally callous face, "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I love you," Wally repeated, his eyes staring earnestly in to her own.

Artemis gaped at the boy incredulously, "No. You. Don't."

"Yes. I. Do."

Artemis' forefinger pressed down on the comm link in her ear.

"Yello?" Robin answered on the other end.

"Oh, Boy Wonder~" Artemis sang sarcastically, "Just how much morphine did you give Kid Idiot, exactly?"

Robin thought for a second before answering, "About three or four times the normal dose, because of his high metabolism. Why?"

"I love you," Wally said again, interrupting Artemis as she was about to respond.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because Baywatch won't stop confessing his undying love for me!" Artemis snapped in to the comm.

Robin winced on the other end and then smiled, "Oh, come on, Artemis; don't even _try_ telling me that you aren't enjoying this."

"Just get down here!" she shouted.

"On my way, Arty," Rob said before cutting off the link.

Artemis sighed in relief and looked back up at Wally who was still staring at her intently but before he could open his mouth to say those three words _again_ Artemis held up a hand and cut him off, "No Wally," she said, "You do not love me. You hit your head. See?"

She took the opportunity to gesture around the med bay.

Wally looked around in confusion and then back over at her, a dopey grin still plastered on his face.

"I love you," he repeated and Artemis groaned in frustration.

"No, you got hurt on a mission," Artemis said, leaning over and tapping the bandage that was wrapped carefully around Wally's head, "Don't you remember? Amazo? Flying monkeys? You running in to a pole?"

Wally frowned for a second, reaching up to touch the wrappings on his head before glancing down at himself. He was still in his Kid Flash costume, which was ripped in several places along his arms, but his cowl had been torn off completely to make way for the bandages.

He leaned back in his cot after a minute and didn't look back up at her until the smile had drained from his face.

"But…" Wally said helplessly, "I thought I loved you."

Artemis shook her head. She refused to look at him for a moment as she sorted out the feelings running rampant in her frivolous mind. It would be so easy just to tell Kid Idiot that she liked him, right here, right now. He might not even remember in the morning, but what kept her from doing so was the mere fact that whatever feelings he was displaying at the moment weren't really his own. It was just the morphine talking, so to speak.

Artemis sighed, running her hands down her ponytail in an earnest attempt not to look at the boy while she waited for Robin to arrive.

_Where is that kid, anyway?_ Artemis thought in frustration.

"Pretty," Wally said, reaching forward to stroke her tangled ponytail, "You have really pretty hair."

Artemis just stared at him, dumbfounded, and that was how Robin found them moments later, with Artemis staring at Wally while Wally played with her hair.

"Am I interrupting something?" Robin snickered in the doorway.

Artemis stood up so quickly that her chair almost toppled over.

"No," she said stiffly, making her way to the door, "Just fix him already."

Robin approached Wally's cot just as Artemis was walking through the door.

"Bye, Artemis, I love you!" Wally yelled after her, to the shock of Artemis and the delight of Robin.

"Bye, Wall-man," Artemis said with a smirk and after a moment's hesitation she added, "I love you too."

After she was gone Robin fiddled with Wally's IV drip and watched as the boy fell back asleep. Then the Boy Wonder set to work uploading the last ten minutes in the med bay from the camera above Wally's bed on to his hand held computer.

"This is so going on YouTube," the boy smiled deviously.

* * *

><p><em>Please forgive me for the fluff! I'm drowning in it! Besides the fact that this would NEVER happen in a trillion years the creators of this show would probably smite me if they ever read this... I think that I just wanted to drug Wally after what I did to Artemis in Cosplay 2 and I <span>always<span> want to make Robin a troll, sooo... This happened. There are so many things wrong with me... _

_That aside, please review! XD_


End file.
